


Changes

by kaicares



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, political mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicares/pseuds/kaicares
Summary: Enjolras has had a hard day. Grantaire wants to try something new.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 16





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Victor Hugo.
> 
> I honestly apologize for the smut. I know nothing, so this was definitely different.

Enjolras pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing to himself. This day couldn't get any worse. He chanced a glimpse up to the television. And OH. He took that back. It could most definitely get worse. They were on the senate floor, and holy shit, was that someone in Nancy Pelosi's office? Idiots! They weren't wearing masks, first of all, so if the virus surged in the next few days he would know who to blame, AND, they were not making any effort to disguise their identities. People would get arrested, he knew, and he wasn't a big believer in karma, preferring facts and hard evidence, but karma would get them, he knew. The state of the world was a mess, and his only consolation was that Rev. Warnock and Jon Ossoff were elected, and hopefully the do more for the LGBTQ+ community than Trump had in his entire four fucking years of insanity. 

Looking back down at his computer, he started drafting his next speech for Senator Lamarque. 

"Some would say democracy is what this nation was built on. Some would say it was a republic. Whatever it was, today showed that even our very core foundations can be shaken."

A hand trailing down his back startled him out of his focused attention on the speech. He turned and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend of now three years and smiled. 

“Hey R.”

“Enj,” he greeted softly, joining him on the couch. “What are you working on?”

Enjolras gritted his teeth, and said, “This speech for Senator Lamarque. I have to get it perfect or-”

“Or what?” Grantaire said. “Nobody is judging your talents on one speech turning out perfect. Eat dinner with me. There's something I’d like to talk to you about.”

At this, he looked nervous. 

Enjolras saved his document, closed his computer, and put it to the side. 

“There’s some leftover Thai food in the fridge, if you want to heat it up for both of us.”

These orders, these simple commands had become a routine for both of them. Grantaire didn't think Enjolras had noticed, so subtle these things were. And that was what he wanted to talk about. Enjolras ordering him around had been something he had been interested in for a while, but they had never taken it to a physical level, in the bedroom.

Grantaire went to heat up the food, and brought it to the table. Setting out the two place settings he made a plate for both him and Enjolras. 

Enjolras joined him at the table, and blew on his food.   
“What was it that you wanted to talk about?” He asked.

Grantaire looked down at the table.

“Well...Its about our sex life.”

Enjolras looked at him in the eye with that statement.

“If there's something you want me to be doing, you have to tell me.”

“YES!” Grantaire blurted out. ‘What I'm doing is telling you, it's just embarrassing.”

Enjolras put his hand on top of Grantaire's where it was resting on the table. 

“You don't have to be shy with what you want. I'm not a virgin anymore.”

Granatires mind was immediately taken back to that night, where Enjolras had just-

He shook his head to clear his mind of those thoughts. “I know you’re not, it’s just our sex life has been rather...vanilla?” “Which isn't a bad thing,” he added hastily. “But my kinks are not exactly that, and I'm not sure if yours are, but I want more.”

“More?” Enjolras questioned. His voice had dropped into a seductive purr. “What is it that you want?” “Do you want me to give you orders? Do you want my hand wrapped around your throat choking you as i fuck you into the mattress? I won't know unless you tell me. Tell me R. I don't know what you want unless you explicitly tell me.

Grantaire’s voice, when he finally found the words to speak, was low and came out hoarse. 

“Yeah,” he breathed. “I want that.”

At this, Enjolras changed his tone of voice completely. When he spoke again, his voice was firm and completely calm, like he was just negotiating in one of his meetings with the senator.

“What are your limits, he asked?

Grantaire swallowed hard. Verbal humiliation is fine, actually appreciated, but nothing about my appearance or things I've actually failed at in real life. I would not mind if you slapped me, no I would not mind at all. No ropes, but handcuffs are fine, and nothing related to shit or vomit. 

Enjolras looked vaguely disgusted by that. Have people actually tried to-”

Grantaire just looked him dead in the eye. “Don’t. Ask.”

“Noted. Safeword?”

“Toad.”

Enjolras cracked a smile. “I wouldn't want that anywhere in my bedroom either.”

He tapped the table twice. “Do you want to do this tonight or another time?”

Grantaire's breath came quicker. “Tonight?”

Enjolras looked at him. “To the bedroom, strip, I want you waiting on your knees.”

Yes sir.

He looked like he was going to object to the title, but Grantaire was already rushing to the room discarding his clothes as he went.

Enjolras followed soon after. When he reached the room Grantaire was waiting on his knees.

“Colors?”

“Red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for all good.”

Enjolras nodded. “Good”.

Grantaire moved forward to unbuckle his belt but a harsh slap across his face stopped him. 

“Did I say you could touch me?” Enjolras snapped.

“Nonono i’m sorr-”

“If you want to touch me, you're going to have to beg. I'll let you suck my cock, and if your good I might fuck you, but I need you to beg.”

Without breaking character, he swiftly asked “color?”

Green, Grantaire said, his voice coming out high and breathless.

"Please sir, please let me suck your cock, I'll be good, I promise, you can fuck my face, you can do anything, but please let me-"

His voice was cut off by Enjolras grabbing his hair harshly, and pulling, and oh, Grantaire did not know he was into that but he may be.

The hands in his hair let go to undo his belt and pull down his boxers and he was face to face with Enjolras’s hard cock, which he could go on about for hours, and was that weird? It probably was. He didn't care. 

He licked a stripe up the underside then put his lips around the head, licking softly at the slit. Then he moved his head down, and sucked. He let the muscles in throat relax, to allow for Enjolras to fuck his throat. 

“You were made for this weren't you, born to take my cock, you're so pretty on your knees, look at you Grantaire. So pretty for me, such a good slut.”

He sounded calm for all that he was saying, and he pulled out of Grantaire’s throat when he was close to coming.

Grantaire reached down to press against the bulge in his own pants, but Enjolras stopped him. 

“I want you to come when I fuck you.”

Grantaire nodded frantically.

“I'd like, totally be ok with that.”

Enjolras smirked. “I figured. On the bed.”

Grantaire climbed onto the bed, and got onto his hands and knees.

Enjolras reached and got the lube and condoms from the bedside drawer.

“Do you want to prep yourself or should I?”

“You can do it.”

Enjolras slicked up a finger with lube, and probed at the ticket ring of muscle, making it easier to slide inside. 

"I bet you could take me with 2 fingers." he muttered. "Or maybe even one? Maybe it would burn." "It might hurt," he whispered, "but you would enjoy that, wouldn't you? "He added a second finger and brushed over his prostate, drawing a whine from Grantaire. 

“I’m ready, I’m ready, just fuck me already please,” he whined softly.

Enjolras smirked. "Two fingers. I'll keep that in mind."

He rolled on a condom, and slicked himself with a generous amount of lube before sliding into Grantaire's hot, tight heat. 

He pulled out, then slammed back in, pushing his face into the mattress, and then fucked him, hard, cock brushing over his prostate ever so often. 

Grantaire loved when he fucked him like this, it happened rarely, but he loved the burn, the feeling of being gloriously full. He reached down to wrap a hand around his cock, and to his surprise, Enjolras didn't stop him. 

The sensations from both ends were overwhelming, almost too much, and he came quickly, Enjolras following soon after. 

Enjolras pulled out, and they collapsed together, a sweaty tangle of bodies.

“We should shower.”

“Yeah”

“Are we going to?”

“No.”

Enjolras planted a kiss on Grantaires lips. 

“You know I love you, right?”

Grantaire did, and for that moment, they could pretend like everything was ok in the world, because THEY were ok, and that was fine for now.


End file.
